Mementoes of Lost Love
by Margravine Anastasia
Summary: Maya lost her memories about her love for Shuuiichi and his fight against the monstrous Yatsude. But her heart still knows the man she had loved- or still beat for the man she has loved.
1. Chapter 1

Maya lost her memories about her love for Shuuiichi and his fight against the monstrous Yatsude. But her heart still knows the man she had loved- or still beat for the man she has loved.

Author's notes: The only reason I penned this because I am in love on their shipping.

"Now I pronounced you as husband and wife." The hall was glutted by thunderous claps and hoots from visitors .But one woman singled out by wailing disturbingly.

"My baby is no longer mine!" Atsuko whines as she snuffles harshly on a handekerchief. Myriads of blithe faces clustered around the couple, twaddling that they shall have an enduring and fruitful marriage. The latter made the cheeks of ravishing bride in white kimono red.

For the first time of his hundreds of years life, the former notorious bandit of Makai, Kurama or Shuuiichi for his oblivious family and friends, felt a vagrant feelings. As he watches how Yusuke and Keiko exchanged their vows and sealed it with a kiss, he felt barren.

(What is it I have to fill in my life?I have a strong bond with my loving and wonderful family, faithful and reliable camaraderie, and have achieved a gross level of powers too. What is it I'm still devoid on?)

He sniggered as he remembered the ring, an heirloom from Shiori, that has to passed down from generations to generations. According to Shiori, that ring must inherit to a first born child regardless of its gender. If it is a boy, then when the time he became a grown-up man, then he should have the ring and endow it to the woman whom he is surely in love and shall marry. According to Shiori, the ring traces back older than her great-graet-great-great grandfather.

" _It will bring me a good delight seeing you marries with a loving and beautiful wife and to play with your wonderful and beautiful kids." Shiori said teary eyed as she cupped her son's cheeks lovingly._

 _He just halted the impulse to roll his eyes as he saw what the velvet box encompasses._

"Hey Shuuiichi! Hiei what are you guys loitering their about? Come hither quick it's snap time," a buoyant voice hailed at them.

He wags his head to brush off the thoughts about the ring while his right hand frisks his pocket, making sure that the ring is still intact. He wants to question the need to bring a bequest object to this ningen tradition.

"Coming! He responded with a sigh as he casually dragged Hiei towards the front.

"Fox! What the-don't be ridiculous!" Hiei protested while he struggled to loose from his grip.

Some visitors noticed this bit of consternation with bewilderment. Two handsome young lad, one has a long crimson red while the other owned an antagonistic black hair, contending to each other's pursuits. In the end, Kurama wins.

"Come on ,Hiei, it's just a picture," he assures, not minding the fire demon's tantrum.

"Why we should give that little guy an honorary? The picture would be better without him, right Yukina? He turned to his side with simper.

That made Hiei's distemper escalates,"Get your hands off my sister!" he raged.

Luckily, his spit was missed as the photographer called their attention to steady pose.

After the reception, Kurama decided to depart earlier than he planned with nonexistent reasons. Maybe he just want to saunter in the park where his mother used to take him when he was younger, or to take a respite from the mountainous papers of the corporate world. Before leaving, he changed his outfit into a regular ningen clothing. It was a navy blue polo shirt with multi-colored stripes that he paired with slim blue jeans and white sneakers. There was nothing special to that clothes, but the fact that a guy like Kurama was wearing that, it's wholly natural to received so many head turns, by which he was accustomed with.

" _Don't you find any woman in your uncle's company that complements your tatse? They are all-well gorgeous and brainy too. How come you haven't like anyone of them."_

Kurama let out a weary sigh, as his human mother,Shiori has been vexing him about woman ever since thae day she had bequeathed the ring to him. Well, he cant really blame her because he had finished his studies without introducing or even talking about a woman that has catched his attention. And now that he has been working at his step father's company for 3 years and has successfully made his way from a humble position up to the corporate ladder, no romantic stuff has yet to come from his daily routine is always home-work-home-work, and if managed to scrounge a time- spar. Unquestionably, he gained a moniker 'Shuuiichi Slug' from his subordinates. Their gibe for him was just a secret one if it wasn't of his delicate demon hearing.

He was about to push the revolving glass door of his favorite bookstore when he had heard a resonant yammering across the street. He saw a young man of his age on the ground with his left knee in front of a pretty woman, who was covering her mouth out of astonishment and brimming happiness. The man pulled out a gleaming ring and slid it on her left ring finger. After that, they shared a enviably deep kiss as the crowd trumpeted.

"And since when did you have an interest about romance,huh? He quipped to himself before he finally stepped inside the bookstore. He browsed books in fiction novels section before proceeding into the counter to pay it, As he was walking down a pedestrian, he saw a decrepit silvery-haired woman tottering to reach her coins that had scattered on the ground. Being raised with a good upbringing, he willfully stooped down and collected the remaining coins for the woman. As he was buckling on the ground, someone had burglarized his back pocket, where his wallet and the ring lounge.

"Hey! He shouted to the two men who only seems on their teens ,scurrying as fast as they could. But they are already out of their visual, giving the multitudes of bustling pedestrians.

"I'm sorry,young man, if hadn't been on me you would have never been filched by those crooks," the woman squirmed in shame.

"You don't have to worry ,Obaasan,I'd woud rather lost my wallet than to ignore an old lady in distress of help," he replied courteously as he plunged back the coins on her hand.

"Such a gentle young man," she enthuses,"I hope my gand daughter will marry someone like you. So polite and hansome too," she lauds as she squints to visualize his face. "And such a nice hair, I cant see you clearly but I know that you are very good-looking man. I almost mistaken you for a lady.

He chortled,"I get that a lot."

He snuggled his arms around the old woman as he escorted her crossing the street,

" that's too much. Our apartment is just two minutes away from here and besides I don't want my granddaughter that I went outside. You know, she has forbidden me going outside alone," she firmly refused his offer to walk her home.

"Just take care,Obaasaan."

"Arigatou,"she responded smiling.

He followed her distancing figure on his eyes before he proceeded to his itinerary.

**Night later***

"Now Im dead," he gnawed before closing his eyes to sleep.

He has been elusive to his mother purposely but deliberately, especially when the topic goes to the ring. He was just clasping his hand that his mother would never ask to see the ring again- not until he found it.

"By the way,Shuuiichi, where did you keep the ring" his mother asked one dinner.

He almost choked on his food and stammered to keep his tongue.

"I—H-have los-er kept it in my pocket always!"

"Aaahhhh, his step brother Shuuiichi gushed understably between bites ,"You always want to keep it in you ,so in case you've found the one, you would immediately propose a marriage to her before anyone does," he teased that made his family laugh.


	2. A Chapter for Romance!

Maya repressed her tears to burst out. She had been fired from his job as a secretary after she refused to have sex with her lecherous, hoary boss. Not now that her grandmother needs maintenance medication for her recent heart surgery. She seated herself on a nearby bench to breathe some air of appeasement and to relieve her cramping feet. She was dead on exhausted from haunting a new job , and all of the company she has submitted a resume, promised nothing but a return call. She diverted her attention to her surroundings. The park was sprawling by primly trimmed trees, which people use as a camouflage from the sun. Her head continues to turn and spots honeyed couple strolling around.

She is already 25 years old and never had a boyfriend. Not that there's no one wooing her, in fact, she has a pretty long lists of dapper and rich men. It's just that her heart has learned to love only one.A man who has unintentionally broke her heart, and the man she has preposterously dreaming about, even though he answered that he cannot love her the way she does.

"Stubborn heart," she smiled wryly.

She was about to stand to move on her next job hunting, clutching a newspaper folded on the classified section, when her eyes incidentally caught something on the ground. An unknown force compelled her to pick it up. It was based on her observation that it was an outdated yet graced with opulence piece of jewelry. It was a fancy emerald accented by shiny beads of white diamond elevated in a finely rose vine cut yellow gold band. She bickered with herself. Should she return it to where she found it? Or claim it as just like finders keepers?

She has chosen the latter and delightfully wore it on her left ring finger.

Kurama lolloped his back on the big frame of his swivel chair. It's been a tiring day for him, even though he hasn't even reached the midway of his work.

"I really hope Hiei will help me using his Jagan eye to locate that ring, "he whispered tediously in the air.

Then, he repositioned himself in his seat to shuffle the resume of the applicants for the newly vacated position of Mrs. Makino, who had served the company for 40 years ,until settled primarily at home to take care of her growing grandchildren. It was not a sheer surprise for him, actually he was very happy for his former's secretary's new life. But the thought of hiring a very conscientious and trustworthy like her made him oppressed.

"Maya Kitajima?" he uttered tweaking an eye brow. He was staring pointless on the resume, particularly at the angelic 2x2 photo of a young girl ,who was smiling shyly at the camera. His mind suddenly bolted from the present moment and travel back years ago.

Maya stood up after she heard that her name had been called for the final interview. She had been nervous all along whenever her fellow applicants come out from the close double door with forthright confidence plastered on their face saying: You better go home, losers!" She soothed her black skirt suit topping her neutral blue color shirt. She also put minimal amount of make-up, and wear low-heeled pumps to complement her professional get-up . Her acute aural sense did not miss the furtive whispers and taunting glances from her fellow women applicant, who were all wearing a revealing and skimpy outfit.

She hovered air into her lungs as the door revealed. The room was cozily cold, and across it is a massive upholstery of desk and chair. You can easily presumed that the chieftain of this room has a unique penchant for Japanese mythology as evident of the paintings lined on the wall. Her knees wobbled as she heard the click of the door close.

"Ganbatte! Maya-chan," she cheered herself before faring her track. However, she was slipped awkwardly before getting any further.

"Baka!"she cursed herself as she struggled to get her feet on the ground.

Luckily for her, the person behind the desk that read: Vice President was busy hanging on the line. She cannot see how he looks like as the person was facing the colossal plate glass, overlooking the imperiously looking sky scraper.

As she waited for the end of his conversation over the phone, she heartily traced the studs on her left ring finger.

"Have a sit," he ordered.

Maya jolted a bit and timidly sat down. The only thing she can see from him was his right hand playing with a small rubber toy that illuminates into color blue, red, and green whenever he squeezes it. Maya failed to see the picture frame that encloses a picture of a crimson haired youth, with a seraphic visage, flanked by a very kind looking elderly woman.

"So what's with you that is worth for the job?" he asked unbothered to face her.

"I know I am relevant for this job from the start. As I know ,I am very hard working and I could do all types of clerical job from the simplest to the most complicated. I always have a contingency plan so any responsibility that would be entrusted upon me would be attain with no delay. I have a wide range of skills so you can count on me to take over any challenges that you think is not within my horizon . I also have a very positive attitude that I strongly believe that will benefit your company its best." She answered fast with unwavering confidence and hope that she will get the job.

"Okay, then you are hired," he said finally swinging to her.

Those emerald green eyes! She thought.

It has been 8 years passed but he still bounces her heart in a frenzy. Yeah, 8 years since he rejected her love and before her family emigrated from Tokyo to Osaka. Though, they needed to return to the metropolis after her parents died in a nightmarish road accident.

"S-ssh-shu-shu-shuuiichi-kun?" she babbled.

"Yes, Maya-chan, small world isn't it?" he said giving her a welcoming beam.

"So, starting tomorrow,"Kurama said as he stood from the chair loosening his necktie,"would be your first day. Miss Mimasaka,the acting secretary ,will brief you to familiarize yourself on your duties.

"Y-yes,Shu-I mean ,Sir Minamino," she replied not yet recovered from shock that she will going to work for her former classmate, the man who had broken her young heart, and worst the scar hasn't yet succored since she is still in love with him!

"I'd be going then,Sir, she said with a respectful bow,"Thank you very much and see you tomorrow," she moved in brisk manner before she fell in a daze.

He plainly nodded but gasped when he saw something on Maya's hand.

"Uhm…Maya."

"Yes,Sir? She forced herself to receive his eyes impassively.

Instead of responding, he came closer to the perplexed girl and held her hand. Maya naturally blushed as her hand is being cupped by Shuuiichi.

"S-ss-sir? She rattled. She silently prayed that Shuuiichi doesn't notice her frigid hand by that simple contact.

"Is this ring yours? He asked as he inspected it carefully. He can't be mistaken. It's the heirloom ring of Shiori's pedigree. Because I've lost the same last week when some burglars had snatched it on my wallet as I was helping an old woman to gather her coins scattered on the ground."

Maya's eyes widened in surprise,"So you are the gallant man that helped my grandmother last week! Her grandmother had had no time to lie to her, as when she returned home for some forgotten things, the house was empty of her.

And as she pulled the ring," It isn't mine ,Sir Minamino.I had just stumbled it while I was taking a break on a park…

While she was speaking, influx of Shiori's voice drowned his mind regarding one of its mystical tale that can be proven true since it happened repeatedly on their clan

" _My father said that he once lost it while on a return trip from Taiwan. And he just found out that it had been missing inside the plane. He became completely hopeless and dejected that he can no longer have it back. But one day, while sauntering below the Tokyo tower, he met a woman, and that is my mother, and it took him on their first date to find out that she had in fact the ring! When she inquired my mother where she got it, she responded that she had stumbled it at the mall where she was working. And an unknown force had allured her to keep that's not yet the half of it. "smiling the moment you have lost it, this ring will get back to its current holder. No matter where or how far the place it had been lost, it will find the means to return. But that only through the woman one has destined to be."_


End file.
